1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment, and more particularly to an electronic equipment capable of detachably mounting a memory card which serves as an external memory for supplying a program or data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art electronic equipment such as an electronic computer having a program capability, a memory card having a predetermined program or data stored therein is mounted to the electronic equipment to expand functions of the electronic equipment. As a result, a user need not operate input keys to input the program or data and it is very convenient to the user.
Not only a ROM (read-only memory) card but also a readable and writable RAM (random access memory) card are used as the memory cards so that the user can store a new program or new data by key operation.
Accordingly, as compared to the ROM memory pack which allows the use of only prestored program or data, the RAM memory card can significantly expand the functions of the equipment.
On the other hand, in order to input the program or data from the memory card to the equipment and write the new program or data from the equipment to the memory card, it is necessary to contact a plurality of circuit patterns provided on the memory card to a plurality of contacts provided on the equipment one for each of the plurality of circuit patterns in order to exchange signals therebetween.
In order to connect the contacts of the memory card to the contacts of the circuit patterns, it is usual to extend a printed circuit board from the memory card, arrange an edge connector on the electronic equipment and fit them to each other to attain electrical connection. In this method, however, the circuit patterns are worn by the repetitive insertion and removal and the signals are not properly transmitted.